Percy goes to Annabeth's school
by Dippin01
Summary: Percy transfers to Annabeth's school, much to the dismay to someone who has a crush on her
1. Chapter 1

**Ben Johnson POV**

My name is Ben Johnson, and I go to the James W. Marshall high school in San Francisco, California. I have light brown hair and blue eyes, and am about 5'11." I'm not extraordinarily hot, but I'm fairly hot. I bet, I'd be really popular, but I'm not some jock – I'm one of the smartest kids in my grade. The one sport I play is swimming, and I hope to be elected captain for the third time in a row later this afternoon during tryouts.

My best friend is Annabeth Chase. She has blonde curly hair, and calculating gray eyes. She's the smartest kid in the grade, pushing me to second place. Yet, she's one of the most athletic kids in the school. Needless to say she's one of the more popular kids in our grade.

Anyway, she's my best friend and crush, even though she could be in the popular group. Our other friends are:

Carla, who finds school boring, and prefers making art

Carla's boyfriend, Nick, who's a backup point guard on our school's second team

Nick's best friend, Alex, a reserve free safety on the football team

Mia, Carla's best friend and Alex's boyfriend. She is in the bad jokes club, and likes making bad jokes

Annabeth has been asked out countless times, but each and every time she says "I have a boyfriend," and if the pickup line is horrible, it's a judo flip, and a shot to a man's soft spot. I hope and expect that she has a crush on me, and she's turning guys down for me, and her 'boyfriend' is fake.

Today was the day I was planning on asking Annabeth out. We were hanging out with our friends before school when Carla said "Did you hear there's a new guy coming today? Everyone says he's really hot. Oh look! There he is!"

Annabeth didn't turn around, with an attitude that said that she didn't care. I decided to look. The new guy was about 6'2" with messy black hair, and see green eyes. Most of the girls in the hallway were staring at him, but he seemed to ignore them, and walked right up to Annabeth.

"From one to America, how free are you tonight, Wise Girl?"

I almost felt bad for him, because of the hits he was about to take. But, instead Annabeth turned towards him, yelled "Seaweed Brain!" and kissed him.

What?!

 **A/N: I'm planning on updating sometime in the next 24 hours (from 7/10/16), and I'll probably add a few new chapters.  
Also, I want to thank a guest (so I can't really give credit) for pointing out that I previously said Mia was Nick's boyfriend, but I have fixed that now. **

**Also, if you have any ideas or people you want incorporated in the story, just let me know in the reviews section or by PMing me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the positive reviews… I don't really know what to say here, so I'll get into the story…**

To say I was shocked was an understatement. First of all, what were those nicknames? Second of all, that guy was hot as ****; he'd probably move on from Annabeth in a week. Their conversation snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth began "are you planning on going to swim tryouts after school today?"

'Seaweed Brain' started to act like a little kid. Annabeth deserves way better than him… "Really? There are swim tryouts TODAY?! YES!

"Yep. I'm sure you'll become captain."

I really wanted to know more about this 'Seaweed Brain' kid. Luckily Carla spoke up. "So who's the guy?"

Annabeth giggled. WAIT! Did Annabeth just giggle? Who is this guy?

" _The guy_ is – "

"Did you just giggle?" Carla asked.

"No. No I did not. Now shut up before I break every bone in your body. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, _the guy_ is Percy Jackson, and in case you couldn't tell he's my boyfriend. Well, I gotta get to class. Cya."

I was lucky to have the same schedule as Annabeth, except I had Marine Biology when she had architecture. I looked down, and saw a schedule on the floor. It was Percy's – gods he's irresponsible. When I picked it up, it was the exact same schedule as me. YAYYYY! Note the sarcasm.

When I went to give it to him, he was talking about baseball with Alex and Nick. I'd never gotten real close to them, and it was kind of frustrating that Percy got this close to them in 5 minutes. No matter, since we had to go to class.

The first class of the day was math. It was a very interesting class about trigonometry, but when I looked over, Percy was fast asleep in his seat, so I decided to pass a note to Annabeth 

(Bold is Ben, Italics is Annabeth)

 **Is he really asleep? Does he know this material?**

 _No way. He just couldn't care enough_

 **Well, he needs to study?  
**

_He can't help it… it's in his genes_

 **Why do you go out with a guy like that?**

 _I have my reasons_

Class ended after that. A few more classes went by, and Percy didn't pay attention to them either. At lunch I went to our usual table. Nick, Alex, Mia, and Carla were there, but Annabeth and Percy were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Annabeth and Percy?" I asked no one in particular.

Nick was the one who answered. "They went to go pick something up from their lockers."

"Yep. _Totally,"_ Mia said sarcastically.

The two walked in a little while later, got their food and came down to the table with only five minutes left in lunch.

"So what'd you go get?" Alex began, "and what took you so long?"

The two of them blushed and tried to change the subject to school.

"You know, Seaweed Brain. Your final classes of the day are Greek, P.E. and marine biology."

"Really Wise Girl? YES!"

During Greek, Percy and Annabeth just chatted along in Greek the entire period.

P.E. was just independent workouts. Percy and Annabeth were the two best athletes by a long shot, with Percy just barely beating Annabeth in strength workouts and Annabeth better in speed workouts.

Marine biology was next. I was the star student of the class, and I wanted to best Percy in at least one of the classes this afternoon.

I walked into the classroom, and Mr. Fisher called attendance. Every time Mr. Fisher asked a question, Percy's hand shot up, and he answered correctly. I never had a chance to answer. Now it was time for the swim meet. Percy may be strong, but he probably doesn't have the form or ability to beat me in swimming. Now it's time to prove my worth to Annabeth.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, and add any necessary criticism. The next chapter should be coming out in the next few hours, and at the very latest at the evening of 7/12/16.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas or people you want incorporated in the story, just let me know in the reviews section or by PMing me. It would also be helpful if anyone could give me dumb jokes for Mia to spout at random times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update – I was being a 'little' lazy the past week, but I'm back now. Without further ado, here's the next chapter:**

It was time for the swimming tryouts – I already knew that he was much more athletic than me, but to be a good swimmer, you need to be elegant; otherwise, you're just trashing around in the water. And when Percy does that, I'll prove to Annabeth that I'm way better than him.

I got changed and went out by the pool to wait for the tryouts to begin. Annabeth was sitting in the bleachers watching, with our friends nearby. That's great because she'll see how much better I am with her own eyes. Percy soon walked out. He was shirtless, and a few cheerleaders in the bleachers were staring at him, but Annabeth gave them the evil eye and they stopped.

Percy winked at Annabeth, and for a second, both their faces turned crimson.

Coach Bowman, our swimming coach told us to line up. The school has a GIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAANNNNT budget, so we had 8 lanes to swim in. Because there were 16 guys competing, it was perfect for each lane to be shared by two people. And by luck, I was assigned a lane with Percy, meaning that when I completely wreck him, it will be obvious how much more talent I had than him.

"ALL RIGHT," Coach said into his megaphone. "WE WILL HAVE ONE DRILL, WHICH WILL SHOW YOUR SPEED AND YOUR ENDURANCE. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SWIM 5 LAPS OF EACH OF THE FOUR STROKES: CROSSTROKE, BACKSTROKE, BREAST STROKE, AND BUTTERFLY WITHOUT STOPPING. ON THE COUNT OF THREE. 3…2…1… GO!"

The key to this was proving how much more talent I had than Percy, so I'd need to do is focus on myself. Around the halfway mark, I decided to check on Percy.

Percy was getting out of the pool. 'HAHA' I thought. 'Percy finally gave up.' But then I saw Annabeth kiss Percy. I wasn't really swimming since most of the others here were already tired, and I was pretty much a lock for the team anyway.

Then Coach came up to him and said "Wow Percy… 14 minutes? That's probably a world record." After a few minutes of straight up cussing about how good Percy was, Coach said "Well, since you did so well, and you seemed to have a good time with others who were competing, why don't you become captain this year?"

Percy accepted. It bugged me that Percy was getting along with the others so well. That wasn't something I was fortunate enough for.

After I finished my laps in 27 minutes, I mumbled to myself "should have been quicker…"

Of course, Mia heard me, and being a member of the bad jokes club, she just had to say "…said no man ever…"

The rest of the week was more of the same. The one interesting thing happened on Friday afternoon.

Percy came to class a little late, and told Annabeth "Come with me," and something that sounded like 'the kindly ones,' but that didn't make any sense. Anyway, Annabeth looked scared for a second, but followed Percy out. A few minutes later, they came back, but Annabeth was bleeding a bit from the shoulder. It looked like she was trying to cover it up, so I decided I shouldn't ask about it.

When we came back to school on Monday, we all hung out around Annabeth's locker.

"So, Percy, Annabeth…" Carla began. "How was your date this weekend?"

Annabeth was the one to respond. "It was nice. We went to the beach. Not many people were there—"

"So you guys had cake by the ocean?" Mia chimed in. The thought of Annabeth being with Percy that way disgusted me.

Percy and Annabeth blushed HARD.

"NO!" Percy exclaimed. "It was completely innocent."

The bell rang, and we had to head to our classes. I didn't want to spend the whole day with Percy, so I had the principal change my schedule a bit. I ended up having an early study hall. I couldn't concentrate, so I decided to google 'Percy Jackson.'

I wasn't expecting much, so I was surprised to see how much trouble he had gotten into. This combined with what happened between Percy and Annabeth and on Friday made it obvious Percy and Annabeth were in an abusive relationship.

During passing period, I took Annabeth and told her about what I found out.

She just laughed and said "Don't worry, I know all about that. And I can handle myself. If he tries doing anything I could take his balls from him."

I could see that she genuinely felt safe around him, but it was clear that he was a bad influence on Annabeth – I would be a much better fit for her, and I'd just need to find a way to take her spot.

Opportunity struck soon afterwards. In lit class, we were assigned a group project. Percy, Annabeth, and I were in a group along with a girl named Chelsea, and I hatched a plan.

 **Once again, I'm sorry about my laziness over the past week. Just let me know if there's a way to make it up to you, and I'll see if it's possible.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review my work – I'm OK with criticism FYI.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas or people you want incorporated in the story, just let me know in the reviews section or by PMing me. It would also be helpful if anyone could give me dumb jokes for Mia to spout at random times.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth, Percy, Chelsea and I were to work on a lit project together. We didn't have any guidelines, as long as it was related to the book we were reading: The Great Gatsby. Unfortunately, Percy wouldn't be much help since he hadn't read the book. On the bright side it helped me show Annabeth that Percy wasn't a good person.

The plan included Chelsea, and she was more than willing to go along with it.

First, let me tell you a little about Chelsea. She is a brunette, with pretty brown eyes. Hell, I'll just say that she's HOOOOTTT…

The second thing you need to know about her is that she has a serious crush on Percy.

Anyway, my plan was in action. It was now Saturday morning. We were all meeting at Percy's apartment, and since neither Chelsea nor I knew the way, we decided that Percy would bring Chelsea, and Annabeth would bring me.

I made sure that Chelsea got there first. Annabeth had the key to Percy's apartment, and that was kind of annoying, but it played to my plan. When we got to Percy's apartment, Annabeth opened the door to find Chelsea on his lap, kissing him.

Now, let me explain my plan if you haven't figured it out yet. Chelsea would be brought to Percy's house first. Annabeth would come in a few minutes later with me. Since Annabeth was using a key, Chelsea would be able to notice her coming in, and would get on Percy and kiss him. Being the type of person he is, Percy'd completely ignore Annabeth and it'd turn into a make out session.

There were a lot of things that could go wrong with the plan. Chelsea may not have heard the key. Traffic could have messed up our timing. And there were a lot more. Luckily it didn't go so bad.

I was surprised that Percy broke off the kiss quickly, but he had kissed back for about a second, and Annabeth noticed. Annabeth had already left and was on the way to my car.

Percy sent Chelsea home, and was on his way to catch up with Annabeth, but I made sure to be at the car, and take her home.

In the car ride I fed her some lines trying to show my sympathy, while blasting Percy.

Stuff like "I'm sorry he cheated on you."

I dropped her off and waited for Monday.

On Monday, I was shocked to see Annabeth walk in with Percy towards me.

Chelsea's locker was next to mine, and Annabeth approached Chelsea and slapped her face HARD.

"Whoa, Annabeth," I said. "Percy was kissing her, not the other way, right?"

"No. Percy's literally too loyal for his own good. She kissed him, and I know it."

"But, Annabeth," I prodded on. "Didn't he kiss back?"

"It's true that he did enjoy it a lot more than he should have." Percy had a scared look on his face. "But I forgive him", Annabeth continued. "He just owes me something this weekend."

So the plan didn't work, but at least I was in the clear.

Chelsea then said "Why'd you only go after me? Ben's the one who convinced me I'd get Percy if I kissed him."

Uh Oh…

Annabeth was about to go after me, but the bell for class rang, so I was saved by the bell.

Unfortunately, Annabeth lost all trust she has in me.

 **Sorry for the short chapter – I'm at summer camp right now, so I couldn't write more.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry about my laziness, over the last week – I'll try to make it up sometime.**

 **Finally, if you have anything you want incorporated in the story, please let me know. It'd also be helpful if you gave me some dumb jokes for Mia to spout out at random times.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review. I'm ok with criticism, so if you have any, be sure to let me know.**

 **This was 666 words before this line, so I'm adding this line to stay safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth had lost any trust she had in me, so all I needed to do was deny it. During the break between math and chemistry, I wanted to apologize to Annabeth, who was with Percy. Of course. When I did, she got an angry look on her face and said "Don't speak to me, or Percy and I'll beat you to a pulp. Right, Seaweed Brain?"

"Wise Girl, that may be a bit too much."

"He tried to break us apart."

"Still, we shouldn't hurt him."

"He convinced a girl too kiss you! I mean… unless you liked it that much…" Annabeth's voice faltered.

Percy started waving his hands in the air, and he looked like he was really scared. "Wise Girl?! You know that's not true! Really, -"

Annabeth interrupted him "I'm just teasing you. Calm down." But she also said "it still is a concern though," under her breath. Maybe I could use that in the future.

"Anyway, we can't beat up a mortal."

"I know we can't. I just wanted to try."

Was I just called a mortal? And it was really awkward just standing around their conversation. "Well, class is starting Annabeth said and walked out.

She avoided me the rest of morning classes. During lunch I walked up to our usual table. Percy and Annabeth were up at the lunch line, but Nick, Alex, Carla, and Mia were sitting there.

"Bruh," Nick said while shaking his head. "Not cool. Not cool at all."

Alex said "What happened to you?"

Carla shoved one of her paintings in my face and said "I wish you were there!" The painting resembled a coffin, at a funeral, with no one attending. Harsh…

Mia spoke up. "I have a few jokes for you. Your face, your mom, your life, your—"

I had to stop her there, to apologize. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry, but there's something about Percy that makes me suspicious of him."

"Everything that could be deemed suspicious of him, could be said of Annabeth as well. You just love Annabeth. That's all it is," Carla said.

"I know. You're right. But I feel like Percy doesn't love Annabeth as much as I do. I feel like he'll break up with her for another pretty face really soon.

"Okay," Nick said, "we'll try to vouch for you."

They got up, walked to Percy and Annabeth on the way back to the table, and by the time they all got back to the table, Percy and Annabeth had forgiven me. Don't ask me how the four convinced the couple so quickly. I'm just happy my butt was saved.

During lunch, I felt like learning about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Annabeth said she knew about the trouble Percy had gotten into, but I wasn't sure how long they knew each other. I'd known Annabeth for an entire school year and a half now, and I wasn't sure Percy could beat me there.

"So, how long have you known each other? How long have you dated each other?"

"I've known Percy for 7 years, and we've been dating 2 years."

Knowing where this conversation was heading, the group changed it to sports.

Percy knew Annabeth way longer than I did. Hell, he was dating her a longer than I knew her. But Percy is definitely a messed up dude. If he knew Annabeth for 5 years, he would have become too close of a friend to date her, unless he just wanted to get in her pants. It's been two years since they started dating, and Annabeth has assured me that it has been innocent. Percy's probably become way too impatient and will leave her.

 **(A/N Am I making Ben a little too insane, or is this fine?)**

Now, I had another plan to break them up, and this time it was fool proof.

First, I snuck a few pictures of a shirtless Percy in the locker room before swimming. I went home and photoshopped the images to make it look like he took them himself.

The next morning (Tuesday), I paid a few guys off to steal Percy's phone. During the day Chelsea and I had a fake text message conversation with Chelsea on Percy's phone throughout the day. Of course I deleted all evidence that could prove that I'm related.

The conversation included parts where he said he enjoyed kissing Chelsea a lot more than he enjoyed kissing Annabeth. Based on what Annabeth muttered earlier, that would be hard hitting.

There was sexting, including 'Percy and Chelsea' sending each other inappropriate pictures. Finally, I put in a plan for them to meet in the Art Room after school.

I put the phone in Percy's locker since Annabeth takes stuff out of his locker after school every day. Meanwhile, Chelsea asked Percy if he could get something from the art room that she couldn't reach, and since Percy was five inches taller, he could reach.

I watched Annabeth open Percy's locker. She took out his phone and looked at it. "HOLY ****!" she yelled. I followed her as she ran to art room. Once again, the plan was for Chelsea to kiss Percy as she walked in.

Percy did not kiss back at all this time, but Annabeth was out the door immediately. Percy noticed and followed her.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I walked into the art room, to see Chelsea kissing Percy. I would be sure that it was another plot, but there was too much evidence this time. I ran out, crying my eyes out. I decided I may need to talk with someone about this, so I texted Carla.

 **Carla's POV**

I saw Percy come in with Chelsea. I wanted to know what's up.

Percy asked "What did you need help reaching?"

"I need help with—" Chelsea broke out of her statement and kissed Percy. Annabeth walked in at that exact moment, and ran out immediately.

Annabeth texted me a summary of what happened a few minutes later.

Percy was innocent here. He was too nice for his own good though. It's obvious he was here just to help get reach for something. Percy was about five inches taller than Chelsea, so that made sense. It's an obvious fix, but who was in it with Chelsea? It couldn't have been Ben… he apologized an all just yesterday.

 **A/N—Don't worry, Percabeth isn't going to be in trouble for long.**

 **Anyway, please review so I can make this story as good as I possibly can.**

 **If you have any ideas incorporated in the story, be sure to let me know somehow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Spoiler Alert)**

 **Percabeth will recover by the end of the week in the story (and it's currently Tuesday). Since Percy owes Annabeth something for the original attempt to frame him, you can give me an idea if you want.**

 **(Spoiler ended)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Ben's POV**

Annabeth ran out of the room after seeing Chelsea kiss Percy. I followed her to the library, sat at a desk, and acted like I was studying. Annabeth did something on her phone for a minute, and Percy came in as soon as she put it away.

I listened to the conversation between them.

"Annabeth–"

"Shut up!"

"Wise Girl— "

"Don't you 'Wise Girl' me. I don't wanna speak to you."

"Wise Girl, I love you… a lot."

"Mhm… that's why you were kissing her in the art room."

"I didn't know she was going to kiss me."

"SHUT UP! I SAW YOUR PHONE, AND I SAW YOU TEXTING HER, SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR PATHETIC LIES ELSEWHERE!"

"I don't even have my phone… I lost it this morning."

"JUST GO!"

Annabeth chucked Percy's phone at Percy. This was going well. When Percy leaves, all I'd need to do is comfort Annabeth. You're probably thinking that I'm an evil person. But I'm doing this for Annabeth's sake. She needs someone who truly loves her. Not Percy Jackson.

Before Percy left, Carla walked into the library and told him "I saw what happened. Let me talk to her."

Percy was actually tearing up a little. He's actually a bit of a wuss.

Percy walked to the other end of the library and plopped himself in a couch.

Carla walked up to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey. You know, Percy has the audacity to kiss Chelsea, and then come here and say he didn't expect it."

"I think he's telling the truth."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. When they came in the art room, Percy asked if Chelsea needed any help reaching for something. I feel like you someone tried to frame him again."

"Ben?"

"I don't think so. He apologized for everything just yesterday."

"Okay. Well I should talk to Percy."

"Just wait here. I'll tell him to come."

So… Annabeth forgave him that quickly? She must have a lot of faith in him.

Percy came back, explained everything. He ended by saying "I love you," and then lowered his voice and said something that sounded like "I swear on the river sticks." I doubt he'd swear on the 'river sticks' so I probably heard that wrong.

He then leaned in and kissed Annabeth. How the hell did they recover that quickly?

The next day (Wednesday), Percy and Annabeth came to school together, and joined our group.

Annabeth said "Percy rented out a cabin on the beach for the weekend because we don't have school Monday. Do you want to come?" 

We all agreed, and went on our way.

 **The weekend**

The beach cabin was pretty big. There was a kitchen, and a living area with a few couches and a TV. There was a pool table and ping pong table on the side.

There were 3 bathrooms, and three bedrooms. Each bedroom had one queen sized bed, for two people to share.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Ben gets to sleep on the couch as punishment. "Nick and Alex should share a room. Mia and Carla will share a room, and Percy and I'll sleep together. Fair?"

The others agreed. I understood why I'd be forced onto a couch, but for Percy an Annabeth to share a room? Too much.

"Can a boy and girl share a room?"

"It'll be fine," Annabeth said. "We've known each other long enough. Plus, we sleep a lot better when we're near each other. Anyway, we're going out to the beach. Wanna come?

Everyone changed and went outside. Percy and Annabeth ran out into the water and started to swim. A little while in, Annabeth splashed Percy. Percy responded by wrapping his arms around her and dragging her underwater. Was Percy trying to drown her?

Alex, Nick, Mia, and Carla were watching alongside me. "I told you Percy had issues." I said. "I think he's trying to drown her."

For the first time, the others seemed to agree with me. We got in the water, and went to the spot where Percy took her underwater. It only took them seconds to get there, but we were only halfway there after two minutes of swimming. Annabeth would drown well before we get there.

Just when we reached the spot, Percy and Annabeth remerged, completely fine. Percy grinned at us and said "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We saw you go underwater for a long time, and we wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Oh. Well, we're fine, but thanks for the concern."

Like I cared about Percy…

Annabeth jabbed Percy and said "We have to be more careful."

We hung out around the beach for a little while. At the end of the day, we took showers, changed our clothes, and hung out inside. Annabeth wore shorts, and an orange T-shirt. We were all really hungry, but no one felt like cooking, so one of us had to go pick up Pizza from a pizza place nearby. Of course, I was stuck with that responsibility. When I got back, I noticed Percy and Annabeth weren't in the living room, so I asked the others. Mia said that they were in their room.

I knocked and got no answer. I knocked again, and once again, no answer. The others were watching now and I said "I'm coming now." I waited 10 second and opened the door.

Percy was leaning against the far wall, and was shirtless. Annabeth was straddling him, and her shorts were riding up. One of Percy's hands were high up Annabeth's thigh, and the other was in Annabeth's shirt. Annabeth for her part, had one hand high on Percy's jeans around his… area, and her other was on his back pulling them closer together as they made out, and I could tell that there was a LOT of tongue action.

I tried clearing my throat, but they were too into it to notice. By now, the others were by me trying keep in there laughs. I tried clearing my throat a few more times before I decided to yell "PERCY AND ANNABETH!"

They broke apart and their faces turned currant red ( **A/N I googled shades of red BTW, but maybe you knew what currant red was)**.

"How – how long have you guys been there?" Annabeth asked while stuttering.

"About two minutes. You were way to into it. I was trying to get your attention for dinner," I said while trying to hide my anger.

At dinner, Percy and Annabeth tried to talk about ANYTHING else. Sports, school, tv shows, movies, and other stuff, but Alex, Carla, Mia, and Nick kept teasing them about it. It was really frustrating, so I left the room because 'I needed to use the bathroom.'

When I was in the bathroom, I realized that if Annabeth and Percy 'got closer,' Annabeth's life could be ruined – and Percy would just leave her. I knew that I'd need to at least tell her father.  
Her father, Frederick Chase, got a doctorate from Harvard, so he must be smart enough to realize how dangerous Percy was.

Luckily, Dr. Chase's number was easy to find online using my phone's data plan.

I called him.

"Hello. This is Frederick Chase."

"Hi Dr. Chase, this is Ben, a friend of Annabeth's."

"So, what's up?"

"I'm worried about her."

"What's wrong? Does Percy know?"

He trusted Percy that much? What's wrong with Dr. Chase?

"Actually, I'm concerned about her relationship with Percy."

"And why is that?"

"I don't trust Percy. I feel like he doesn't actual hold feelings for her. They were also having quite the heated session earlier today…"

Dr. Chase just laughed. This is his daughter's future on the line!"

"Look, Ben, I trust Percy a lot, and I trust Annabeth to take care of herself. Plus, I have no right to interfere in her relationship with Percy, because it's a lot deeper than my relationship with Annabeth."

"But—"

"That's the end of story. Unless you want me to tell Annabeth that you called me."

I could not let Annabeth knew I called her father.

"Okay. Thanks for the time. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up, and I looked at the clock. I had been in the bathroom for 15 minutes. I should probably get out now.

I came out, and we finished eating.

After eating we decided to go to bed.

The next morning, Alex, Carla, Mia, and Nick **(A/N I'm going to call them ACMN from now on)** and I woke up around 8:30, we got ready, and waited for Annabeth and Percy. At 10 AM, we got impatient, and Mia decided to go get them.

She opened the door, and walked in. "Uh… guys," she said. "I think I know why they're so tired. They must have gone to sleep pretty late last night. The rest of us walked in. Percy and Annabeth were half naked, and both of them had a few hickeys.

We woke them up, and around 10:30, they were ready as well. I wanted to make sure that they didn't sleep together this night. ACMN agreed with me as well.

Annabeth and Percy protested.

Eventually I got so impatient that I said "You know what. I'll fight you."

Percy glanced at Annabeth, and she nodded. 

The fight was to take place immediately. I know that Percy was more powerful than me, but I've trained a lot over the past two weeks. I know – two weeks doesn't sound like much, but the amount of training I put in shouldn't be underestimated.

I've spent three hours every night just working on my upper body strength. And I remembered leg day. I also devoted two hours a day boxing. Percy was going down.

The fight started, and I jabbed and punched him. He had quite the core, and I think it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Look Percy! I know you don't actually care about Annabeth, so just lay off!"

Percy looked angry for a second, but then glanced at Annabeth.

"Go for it. He deserves it," she said.

The next thing I knew, Percy punched me in the face. The pain started in my face, but somehow spread across my entire body. I'm pretty sure he broke my nose, and I fell to the floor. I was in too much pain to get up.

The incident destroyed the trip, and we all went back home.

I spoke with ACMN a bit about my feelings for Annabeth, and they agreed to support me, but said they would not try to break up Percy and Annabeth's relationship, and would not support me if I tried to.

 **A/N – So that was my longest chapter so far, but I was really bored. Anyway, please review. I'm okay with criticism, so if you have any, be sure to let me know. Also, if you have anything you want incorporated in the story, or if you want me to write a different story as well, be sure to let me know, and I will consider it.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Let's get right back into it!**

 **Ben's POV**

I was on my best behavior the rest of the week. The week was boring, but there's nothing wrong with that. Friday evening was where it got fun. The group decided to go to Nick's house, as his parents were out of town.

When we got there, we decided to just play some games. First we played Risk, and Annabeth dominated us. Then we played the Settlers of Catan, and Annabeth dominated us. Then we played Dominion, and we became Annabeth's dominion. Then we played Monopoly, and Annabeth dominated us. Then we played Life, and I think you know what happened… Carla won! No, she didn't actually win. Alex won. No, he didn't win either… Annabeth did, to the surprise of _everyone._

It may sound like we couldn't possibly finish all those games in one night, but Annabeth found a way to beat us QUICKLY. Playing all those games only took us an hour and a half.

"You know what," Mia said. "We should play a game that Annabeth won't win by default. Why don't we play Apples to Apples?"

All of us agreed, and Nick decided to get the game.

Mia and Percy kept getting combinations like _Babies + Delicious_ and _Spontaneous Combustion + Anything_ and were tied for the lead when we all got hungry.

It was decided that we'd go to a nearby diner for dinner.

"So… who wants to drive?" Alex inquired.

"I'll drive," Percy said.

"Haha. No way Seaweed Brain. You'd get us all killed the moment you get distracted by a squirrel on the side of the road," Annabeth said.

"Squirrels are awesome," Percy retorted.

It went on like this for a while until Carla decided she would drive. When we got to the diner we found an empty booth and ordered our food. Everything Percy ordered was blue. Seriously, what´s up with this kid? Does he have the brain of a four-year-old?

After finishing dinner, we went back to Nick's house, and decided to play truth or dare. We were playing loosely, so the punishment for not answering a question or failing to do a dare was just a bit of teasing.

It was Mia's turn first. "Carla! Truth or dare?" she asked.

I felt bad for Carla. _What a nasty woman_ Mia was when it came to this game.

"Dare."

That was probably the best choice for Carla. Mia probably would have extracted some crazy information out Carla.

"I dare you… to kiss Alex."

We were a little taken aback by this. After hesitating a little, Carla quickly pecked Alex's hand. Next, she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth chose truth.

"What are your favorite things about your relationship with Percy?"

"I like how close we are, and how open we are with each other. I love the fact that we love each other. And I think it's nice that I'm the only girl he's kissed outside of the whole Chelsea fiasco."

Percy bristled at that, and fortunately (unfortunately for him), Annabeth noticed.

"Perseus… Is there something you think I should know about?"

Percy shook his head very vigorously.

"Fine. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me about all the girls who have kissed you."

"Uh… there's you, and there's my mom, non-romantically of course."

"Go on," Annabeth prodded him.

"So Hazel and Silena have kissed me on the cheek…"

I didn't know who Hazel and Silena were, but this was going great.

"And there was Rachel."

"And she only kissed you on the cheek, right?"

"Um…"

"You kissed Rachel?! When was this?!"

"It was before we were dating."

I heard Annabeth heave a sigh of relief.

 **A/N Let's gloss over the fact that Annabeth already knew that because Oracle's can't date anyone**

Percy continued. "It was in Montauk Beach. Just before Charlie, you know…"

Annabeth leaned into Percy and whispered something.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I leaned into Percy, and asked "That could have been your last day alive, and you chose to spend it with Rachel instead of me?"

I was supremely hurt by this.

 **Ben's POV**

I saw Annabeth lean back and ask "so did you only go out with me because Rachel decided to do you know what?"

I didn't understand half of this, but I knew Percy was in trouble.

 **A/N Cheese Warning! Also, I'm not good at writing cheese, so please don't judge it too harshly**

But then he said

"No, Annabeth. I really love you. I love the way you laugh. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you think up a new idea. I love the way your hair curls, and I love how it smells like lemon. I love the way you kick-ass, and I love how you always make me feel happy inside, regardless of the circumstances. I love how you always save my butt – Heck I love, pretty much everything about you. But most of all, I love the fact, that I get to be your Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth and Percy turned bright red, but then they kissed and moved on.

Damn. Percy is _smooth._

Maybe too smooth… he's probably done this speech with like twenty other girls in the past week alone. But I'll let that rest until Monday.

 **A/N Please review so I can improve this story as much as I can. If you have any ideas you want in the story, please let me know somehow (through Private Messaging or in a review).**

 **Thanks for Reading, and I promise I won't as long to update.**


End file.
